Songs of Love: Ty Zula
by Darkness-Rising-Queen
Summary: Different songs showing different degrees of Ty Zula love and fluff.
1. Puppet

**AN: Songish fic featuring Ty Zula (of course!).**

**Pov switches, but I'll inform you all.**

_Songs of Love: Ty Zula_

_Puppet_

_One shot:_

_1_

**Azula**

** _"_**I_t's all around me,_

_and I can't wish this away,_

_you so amaze me,_

_you took my monster away"_

I am a monster. My own mother had even thought so, and everyone in my life agreed with her.

Except for _Her_.

She who hangs around me, all smiles and brightness and just plain fun. She who comforts me and who I try to comfort back. She who still likes me even though I am a monster.

"Ty Lee," I said, getting the acrobats attention. "Why do you still hang around me?"

"What to you mean 'Zula?" The younger girl asked dumbly as she tipped her head to the side.

"I am a monster," I whispered, hands clutching at the grass. "You shouldn't be near me."

We were both just sitting outside, though Ty Lee was always just a bundle of energy and couldn't keep still for long. But she stayed still for quite a while, thinking as she looked at me with those soft grey eyes.

"No, you aren't 'Zula," Ty Lee said, flipping over to me.

I shrank back, putting a bit more distance between myself and the acrobat. The younger girl sighed. A smile lighted her face a few moments later, as I suddenly found myself face to face with Ty Lee.

Her grey eyes locked with mine as her lips leaned forwards. Before I could think of what I was doing, I quickly brought my lips to hers. We stayed locked like that for what seemed like forever before breaking apart to gasp for air.

"I like you," Ty Lee said, still gasping. "Faults and all."

And in her smile I saw that she actually meant it. I felt my insides tingle, as the monster inside me disappeared. I blinked with amazement. Ty Lee had sent my monster away with something so simple as a kiss.

-------------------------Ty Zula---------------------------------

**Azula**

_"To all the marionettes"_

Ty Lee sat before me, focusing on a scroll to keep her mind busy. I looked over her, not feeling in the slightest ashamed of checking out my best friend. I knew that she had done that to me.

Her brown hair was in its usual braid, her bangs covering most of her face from me. Her face, from what I could see, was young looking with large soft grey eyes that was swarming with emotion. Her lithe body was relaxed, though I knew from experience that the acrobats muscles were really taunt underneath her flawless pale skin. She had already developed curves at an early age as well as a chest.

And she attracted the attention of every guy that she met. Jealousy flared within my blood, itching to just shoot out a tongue of flame. But I didn't want to hurt or even scare my friend. She was finally peaceful after giving a whole scroll full of about why she couldn't go home by the normal time.

Ty Lee was just flawless.

And to me she was doll-like, easy to break. I felt the need to handle her carefully, so as to not break her or burn her like a doll.

No, she wasn't exactly a doll, just fragile as one.

No, she was a marionette.

She was my marionette.

-------------------------Ty Zula---------------------------------

**Ty Lee**

_"Wake me c'mon, wake up now I,_

_want to cut all my strings and break!_

_Loose of you're control of me, _

_cut your strings and be free with me! _

_Wake me, yeah, wake up now I,_

_want to cut all my strings and break!_

_Loose of you're control of me, _

_cut your strings and be free with me!"_

I looked over at Azula, who was casually studying something from the scroll laying on her lap. I flipped over towards her, pouting once I finally reached her. Azula looked up, noted the expression on my face and looked back down. Nothing needed to be said, we have been through this scene before.

Azula was the lead puppet in the whole scheme of things, and when I told her that she wouldn't believe me. And to Azula, I was just a puppet. Something to be used and abandoned afterwards.

But I wanted to be equal with her, to be the same as her. She was beautiful and strong, a natural leader. I seemed to pale in comparison to her, which is why I didn't understand to why the boys never wanted to talk with her.

"Just have some fun," I said to her.

She looked up to glare at me. I was just a distraction to her right now. All I wanted was to just cut the strings that she skillfully used on me, to just stopped being used. I wanted to scream about how I also have feeling.

What I really meant to say about having some fun was for her to cut her strings and mine. To realize that I like her. She had awoken some unknown emotion deep inside of me, and she didn't even notice the effect of her.

I pouted even more.

Azula finally sighed.

"I guess that I should say that I'm sorry that I used you," The fire princess gritted out. "You are my friend."

I lifted my eyebrows in disbelief. Azula never apologized to anyone.

"And to make up for it," The fire princess now purred as she got up and stood behind me.

I blinked. Azula had gotten faster, though not as fast as the acrobat when she put her mind to it.

I felt her mouth close to my neck, teasing the taunt flesh and muscles. I shivered as she blew some smoke at my skin. I felt her mouth smirk as she pressed it to my neck, trailing lazy kisses.

I bit back a moan, scrunching up my face.

I found myself in front of the princess, she having had turned me around. "Well," Azula said, as though she was finished.

It was my turn to smile/smirk.

I leaned forwards and hungrily captured Azulas lips. Her eyes widened in shock at the unexpected reaction from me. I licked at her lips, wanting her to open her mouth as I wrapped my arms around her neck.

She complied, letting my tongue explore her mouth. One of her arms wrapped around my back to pull me closer as her other hand rested at my waist. I pulled back first, teasing her with a huge smile.

Now it was her turn to pout.

"Oh, I forgive you 'Zula," I said as I was pulled in for another kiss.

* * *

**_AN: So, how was all of this? The first one was just a simple kiss, the next just how Azula felt for Ty Lee, and the last something with more ......... heat and passion. I might continue on this, depends if it's a good enough idea. And if I do, I am always open to ideas and suggestions. _**

**_R&R please. _**

**_+Ty Zula Shipper+_**

**_++Darkie++_**


	2. A Beautiful Lie

**AN: Second songish fic. **

**Last one was "Puppet" by Thousand Foot Krutch.**

**Bad One: I'll put that song into consideration. **

_Beautiful Lie_

_One Shots_

_2_

**Azula**

"_Lie awake in bed at night_

_And think about your life _

_Do you want to be different? (Different...)"_

Staring up at the ceiling, my mind wandered. I thought of when I was younger, just training to sometimes hanging out with my friends.

How I wish for those earlier days now.

For now I was on a mission. But me and my two friends were staying at a inn for the night. It was just after all of our defeat to beat the Avatar and his friends, with Ty Lee and Mai soaking wet. I had better luck then them, having shot Uncle before making a getaway.

I glanced across the room.

Mai had taken the other bed, leaving Ty Lee with the floor. We both had offered the acrobat our beds, but she had just calmly and cheerfully refused. Saying something about preferring the floor anyways. At least we had given her a sleeping bag, which she was laying in between both of the beds.

Her gentle breathing seemed to echo through the room. I could tell that she wasn't fully asleep yet, but was trying to.

"Ty?" I whispered.

A dull thump sounded. "Yes 'Zula?" Her voice whispered back drowsily.

"Did you ever think about how we were and how we would end up?" I asked after a moment to pause.

"Plenty of times," Ty Lee answered.

"But did you ever....." I paused in between my sentence, afraid to finish it.

"Ever what?" Ty Lee gently probed.

Looking down, I met Ty Lees soft grey gaze. I watched as she slipped out of the sleeping bag and quietly sat down on my bed, tilting her body closer to mine. She gazed inquiringly at me, just silently begging me to finish.

"Ever wanted to be different?" I finished in a low whisper.

I heard her muffled giggles.

"No, I don't," she finally answered.

Just as she was about to get off the bed, I grabbed her arm. "Don't go back down there," I whispered. "You just seem so uncomfortable."

"Kay then, 'Zula," Ty Lee answered.

I felt her slip in next to me, her back softly pressing against me. I wrapped my arms around her body, pulling her even closer. Her hair was already out of its usual braid, and felt so nice as we just laid there. She snuggled in, her breathing starting to even out and deepening.

We just slept like that, knowing that Mai wouldn't say a word about it.

* * *

**Azula**

_"Try to let go of the truth_

_The battles of your youth_

_'Cause this is just a game"_

I tried to forget.

I tried to let go of those feelings for my friend.

But nothing worked. The only times that I could just let go and forget was in the heat of battle, not some spar but a real battle. And just watching her battle, I could forget. But always, I remember.

I have to remember that the way I treat her isn't real.

That I actually love her, and when I had finally confessed, she just smiled and said that she did too. That she had waiting for me to realize it, that showing aggression was my way of affection. At least for her.

Nobody had even suspected of what went on between us.

Not my father, Zuzu, Mai, and our enemies. The only other person was my mother, who still watched over me and had said that she approved of my affection.

I stopped talking to her after that. I didn't want to believe it back then, but now I am convicing myself that I am in love.

In love with Ty Lee.

* * *

**Azula**

_"It's time to forget about the past_

_To wash away what happened last (happened last)"_

_ I_ just had to forget.

I sot out for Ty Lee, searching through the palace. She wasn't anywhere, until I walked into the garden with the pond of turtle-ducks.

She was just standing there, watching the water. She sighed once I got closer to her, allowing me to wrap my arms around her lithe body. It looked like Ty Lee needed some cheering up. Her sudden turn actually surprised me as she forcefully kissed me.

Breaking apart after awhile, I asked, "So I take it that you missed me?"

"Don't ever do anything like that again," Was Ty Lees reply as hugged me.

We both sat down by the water.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

"Trying to forget about the past," Ty Lee whispered as she hugged her legs close to herself.

"We both know that the only way for both of us to forget is," I said as I stood up.

The acrobat leapt to her feet and practically dragged me back inside the palace. They went into an empty room and.....

Yeah, you know the rest.

* * *

**AN: No Ty Lee Pov for this one. It's kind of hard for this song cause it relates more to Azulas mind than Ty Lees. This time the song was "A Beautiful Lie" by 30 Seconds to Mars. I suggest that while you read these that you listen to the songs, you know, to get the full effect. ^^**

**Coming up in later chapters: **

**_Break Me Down_**

**_Be My Escape_**

**_There She Goes_**

**+Ty Zula Shipper+**

**++Darkie++**


	3. Whispers in the Dark

**AN: Third song-related fic. **

**Bad One: Yeah, I can be speedy sometimes. Just don't expect me to update constantly. I update one story or throw up a one shot at least once a week. Looking back on it, I liked the first one better too. Guess I feel like I had rushed the one shots a bit. Your welcome, and I'll most likely need some ideas later, thanks for offering. ^ _^**

_Whispers in the Dark_

_One Shots_

_3_

**Azula**

_"Despite the lies that you're making _

_Your love is mine for the taking"_

She always lies.

Lies about her life, her feelings, herself.

And I just hate it. The way that when we kiss she would shy away or flinch. That when she was sad she would hide herself away, and cry to herself. This was just another one of those moments.

"It's just wrong," Ty Lee croaked out as tears leaked down her young face.

I awkwardly tried to comfort her, but I never was good at it. I could only be comforted, not the other way around. Though I tried as Ty Lee babbled on as she always did in these situations.

"But it just feels so _right_," I stopped cold when I heard her say this.

Her grey eyes widened as she gasped, realizing about what she had just said.

"And I'm just so _afraid_," She continued as she gazed at me fully.

"Don't be," I said, my voice husky as I bent down beside her crouched form.

Ty Lee didn't complain, didn't flinch or shy away, but just took the kiss. After that, I left her alone, unable to do much more to help her from her invisible monsters. Her love was mine, and she just had to realize it for herself.

* * *

**Azula**

_"My love is, just waiting _

_To turn your tears to roses"_

I hated to see you cry.

My blood would boil and I would mentally kick myself for not being able to help you. I have demons of my own to face, but looking down at her tear-stained angelic face made me feel guilty.

It was just another day when she was sitting by the turtle-duck pond. I still fail to see why she liked that pond so much, to me it was just a bad memory of another person pretending to be me with a family that I didn't have.

Her hunched shoulders shook as her muffled sobs could be finally be heard. Ty Lee was always hanging out with boys at clubs and dances, always alluring the danger of heart break and broken pieces. I wrapped my arms around her body, feeling her lift her head slightly.

Her hair was down, cascading in rippled to hide her angelic face. I couldn't see the soft grey eyes, nor did I want to see the broken look they held. I wished that I could heal her, help her. But I was just as helpless, not able to even defeat my own demons.

She already knew that I loved her, I wasn't very good at hiding my true feelings from the acrobat. And I felt that she loved me too, even though she herself wouldn't openly admit it. I dropped my chin on her shoulders, letting out a lazy puff of heat escape from my lips. Ty Lee stopped shaking, tilting her head up more.

Walking around so that I could face Ty Lee without falling into the pond, I crouched close to in front of her. Using my hand, I brushed the hair away from her face. Even though it was nighttime, I could still see her features outlined by the soft light of the moon.

She was stunning, even when she was crying. Her soft grey eyes leaked with compassion and sadness, also reflecting other emotions to cover what my father would call weakness. But Ty Lee was anything but weak, at least physically. Emotionally Ty Lee was a wreck.

Her pale, innocent face was looking right into mine. So close that our lips almost brushed against each other.

"You know that I hate it when you cry," I said lazily, a hint of a smirk on my face.

Ty Lee sniffled. "I know, but I just can't help it."

"Yes you can," I found myself growling out. "I can help you. You just have to trust me"

"I trust you, 'Zula," Ty Lee sniffed.

Just as I was about to get up, I felt Ty Lees soft lips meet my own. She quickly pulled away, eyes blinking in surprise by her own actions. I smirked as I got onto my feet, holding my hand out for Ty Lee to take. She took it, and rose gracefully to her feet.

"Just promise me not to go those clubs and dances anymore," I said as I hugged her. "At least, not without me."

Ty Lee pulled out of the hug, still holding my hands as her eyes widened with surprise.

* * *

**Ty Lee**

_"I will be the one that's gonna hold you"_

I never thought that I would live to see the day that Azula had actually openly cried.

She was always the strong one, the one who didn't show any weak feelings. She had went to Mai for comfort, a pang of pain going through my heart. I knew that Mai liked Zuko, and that she would never think to try to help Azula.

I wanted so badly to just hug the princess and whisper that things would be okay, but I didn't even trust myself enough to go through with it. I could watch as Azula appeared out from Mai's room in the stationed tank with tears still leaking down her face.

I got out of an intricate twist that I had been trying to perfect as Azula just stood there, looking lost and alone.

"Azula," I found my voice saying softly.

I watched as she stiffened. She certainly hadn't want me to see her weakness, see her crying. She quickly turned and fled into her room, closing and locking the door as I walked after her. I didn't even try to bang or knock, knowing that Azula didn't want to see me.

22222222222222222

I heard Mia and Azula talking in the room next to mine as I tossed and turned with restlessness. I tilted my head towards the wall, happy to realize that I could hear every word clearly spoken.

"Why don't you go and see Ty Lee," Mai was saying. "She can comfort you better than me."

"I don't want her to see me like this," Azulas voice growled in answer.

"Well, she already did and she is quite confused and hurt by your actions," Mai shot back.

I didn't hear Azula after that as a door clicked. I sat up, startled as the door to my room opened and Azula stood in the doorway. "May I come in?" She asked.

I knew that she wouldn't wait for an answer, or take no for an answer, so I just nodded my head. She slowly walked in, as if she was in pain and her muscles had stiffened. "I'm sorry," her whispered words echoed in my head.

I felt my body slip out from the covers and my legs dangled along the edge as I patted a spot beside me. She sat down next to me, instantly spilling her worries and fears to me. I listened, my insides happy as I finally got the chance to comfort her and feel how she feels.

"You know," I said as I hugged her when she had finally finished. "I wouldn't judge you, or anything. I just wanted to be the only one to comfort your, to hold you."

My voice broke into a whisper as I said that sentence.

"I know," I heard Azulas drowsy reply. "Now."

* * *

**Azula**

_"I will be the one that you run to"_

You were just like a mouse.

Easily startled and forgiving of everyone. You attract attention with beauty and grace that you say that you don't have. But I know better, I know the truth that you deny.

You are better than me.

There, I thought it. Ty Lee is better than me. She always was. But she was just so _oblivious _when it came to most things. People called her dumb because of it. They are wrong.

Some nights I would hear you creeping about, plucking up the nerve to bother me. Sometimes I would let you sleep next to me _(not in that way for you perverts)_, or growl for you to leave me alone if I didn't want to be disturbed.

And after every fight, she would run to me. I guess because she wants to feel protective or something. At least, that's what I thought before. She wanted to make sure that I was okay, as in alive and breathing. But if she was ever scared or hurt, she'd turn to me. As if I could actually help her, comfort her when she came with tears welling up in her eyes.

And I like it.

_I would always protect my Ty Lee_.

* * *

**Azula**

_"My love is _

_A burning, consuming fire"_

My element is fire.

Fire represents many things.

Passion. Rage. Protection. Destruction. Spirit Rebirth. Eternal. And even Love.

Before I didn't even know what love was. Let alone how it felt, since I was never shown true love. Until Ty Lee came into my life, being bullied by some older and taller girls. I didn't know why back then, I stood up to protect her. Now I know that it's just my nature. The nature of Fire.

* * *

**Ty Lee**

_"When darkness comes you know I'm never far _

_Hear my whispers in the dark"_

I would just sit back, as the darkness in your heart grew.

I wish now that I had done something, anything to help you. I know that in her heart, she loves me. I sense it through the confusion, the darkness, the pain. And only recently now I have started to comfort you, bring you closer to the light.

It was so dark that night. The moon covered, offering no solstice or light to us of the living. I waited, spotting her crouched figure by a dark pool of water. Stepping lightly, I slowly made my way to her as if in a trance. I paused once I had finally reached her, unsure, hesitant.

Her head tilted upwards. In the dark of this strange night, I knew that she couldn't see me, try as she might. I silently listened as words tumbled from her mouth, telling me things that I knew and things that I suspected. I waited until the words stopped, leaving no sound to our hearing.

Then it was my turn. I told her of that I would help through the darkness, never going to wander far from her in case that she needed me. I babbled on, the only sound to both of us in the dark. To her, I was a dream, trying to comfort her during this period of no light and mysteries.

My whispers continued through the dark.

Cutting deep into her heart, shedding light and ultimately helping her.

* * *

**AN: This song was just _teeming _with ideas. I hope that you enjoyed all of these mini fics.**

** I just _love _it when the main characters have something wrong with them, as you can see how Ty Lee is in lots of my fics.**

** Song this time was _Whispers in the Dark _by Skillet.**

**R&R, please?**

**I'll update even if I don't get a review, it's based on if I have an idea all typed up and ready.**

**+Ty Zula Shipper+**

**++Darkie++**


End file.
